With the development of electronic devices provided with a communication function and the development of camera modules, technologies for pixels and image quality are developing to satisfy consumers' desires for photographing. In addition, there are various demands for technology for mounting camera modules on unmanned air vehicles such as drones and technology for gimbals for photographing moving images.
Most of related-art horizontality maintaining photographing apparatuses (hereinafter, gimbals) are designed to perform two-axis adjustment or three-axis adjustment. The number of driving units may be determined according to the number of adjustment axes. For example, a rotation about a Y-axis may be defined as yawing, an X-axis adjustment may be defined as pitching, and a Z-axis adjustment may be defined as rolling.
Driving units may be provided for respective axes and may operate to maintain horizontality. A rotation axis is involved in a rotary motion of the next axis at each step.
Related-art technology is designed to have a structure having a separate camera mounted on a gimbal, and to have the camera mounted at the end of a final rotation shaft.
A big-sized camera mounting gimbal has shaft supports formed at both ends thereof, whereas a small-sized camera gimbal uses only a portion where a driving unit is disposed as a rotation axis.